


熊熊燃烧

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	熊熊燃烧

“嘿，小子，吃牛油果吗？”菲利帕侧身问话的时候，我正坐在她旁边的沙发上摆弄着新买的手机。我转过脑袋，清清楚楚地看见她变了形的耳垂和残留在下眼睑的睫毛膏。她在家里随意的穿着背心和运动短裤，上身衣物的粉色和黝黑的皮肤极不相配，老实说，她是个极其邋遢的女人，我不太愿意搭话。早在我第一次见到她的时候，就定义下了“头脑简单四肢发达”。你很难想象她和我的父亲如何走到了一起，一个发色姜黄身材瘦弱的中年男人，和这样一个随性懒散的健美妞儿。值得一提的倒是，我在父亲的嘴里再也听不见粗糙的约克郡口音，他和菲利帕在一起的时候舌头意外的灵活了起来。

“啊——不，不用，谢谢。”

我的父亲大约在我十岁的时候离了家，十分有趣的是，他离家之前把银行里的钱尽数取走，把车子加满油，房间收拾得干干净净，仿佛留下征兆似的，然后自己什么也没有带就离了家。他还在家并且精神着的时候，常常搭着我的肩说着什么“哦——我的亚瑟，改天我一定带你去滑雪”，倒不是说我本人对滑雪多么的感兴趣；我猜想父亲小时候大约在雪地里受过伤，他说出这话的时候似乎是一种幸灾乐祸的口气，像是也要把我带到雪地里栽一个跟头似的。我的父亲是个对童年念念不忘的人，他一向对自己的药丸有严格的剂量控制，难得几次嗑多了，嘴上就开始不停地念叨着他小时候发生的那些破事，无非是在乡下骑马，在草垛后面对着农妇想入非非之类的，他甚至称自己八十年代当过兵（胡言乱语）。大体上他并不是个糟糕的父亲，唯一一次酗酒之后打了我一巴掌，结果第二天就揉着红红的鼻头给我道歉。总之，从前我还太小，愚昧的脑瓜里完全不明白父亲为什么要离家出走。

母亲死去之后，我离开伦敦和堂兄斯科特住过一阵子，那可是一段充满着烟味和潮湿床单的日子，我惊奇于自己顺利地活了下来。父亲很快找到了我，和菲利帕一起把我带到了拉斯维加斯。刚拿上登机牌我就开始忍着想要呕吐的欲望，机场空气污浊，我幻想着自己有着吸血鬼一般敏锐的眼睛，看到整个空气里密密麻麻漂浮着的细菌。这是一种近乎窒息的感觉——被拉入某一种新的生活之中，无论你肯不肯，它就像横在悬崖上的斯芬克斯一样。我吃下了父亲递来的黄色药丸，一路昏睡过去，刚刚好好在飞机降落那一瞬间睁开眼睛。我被绑架到了父亲的生活里，度过了不情不愿的青少年时期。

“你必坚固，无所惧怕。你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。你在世的日子，要比正午更明，虽有黑暗，仍像早晨。”

遇见弗朗西斯是在拉斯维加斯上学的第二个星期。在一群吵吵闹闹的学生中间很难不注意到他。他贴着墙角歪坐，翘着二郎腿，穿着一件不合时宜的黑色大衣，尽管里面的毛衣是高领的，仍然和缩在绒毛里的拉斯维加斯孩子风格不同，他像是跨过一个季节来这儿的，冻得发紫的脚踝露在外面。有趣的是他的发型，用我脑子里直接出现的一个词形容就是——花花公子似的。倒也不是不正经的气质，总之这发型让我觉得这个人身世不俗。

他略低着头，粗糙的手玩弄着一个万宝路的空香烟盒，过耳的头发在末梢处稍稍卷起，遮住了下颌一块儿的阴影，颓靡的浅亚麻色，我想到了什么——从十六世纪哥特式别墅里走出来的没落贵族。那时候我们中间隔着一个空座位，我脑子里净是一些对他虚荣而造作的形容。

他戏剧性的转过脑袋，对我挥了挥三根手指：“嘿，哈利波特。”

我给他投去一个恶狠的眼神。拉斯维加斯的每一个人都这样喊过我，邻居家孩子，吵吵嚷嚷的西班牙语课年轻女教师赛琳娜小姐。这源于我来这儿头一星期的极为愚蠢的打扮，卡其布长裤，白色牛津布衬衫，颜色毫无时尚感的玳瑁壳眼镜。

他一下子笑出来，那种毫无畏惧的笑容，带一点儿嘲讽的意味，却丝毫不令人厌恶，这笑的内层意图显得极为简单幼稚。“你的扫把呢——”他的眼珠转了过来，眼神聚焦在我身上。我摆弄着桌上的铅笔，用余光看着他，这气氛是令人尴尬的，我却镇定自若期待着事情的发展。“——你从哪儿来的？”他试探似的压低声音问道。

“苏格兰。”我说。

“哇。”他惊呼了一声，向后一靠，蹬着旧运动板鞋的脚向前伸出，“鬼地方，秋冬天永远泡在大西洋来的雨里，整个人永远打不起劲；稍微有些阳关的天气里就会到处飘着威士忌的泥煤味以及烧烤香料的奇怪味道。我更喜欢叶卡捷琳堡，那儿的感觉比欧洲任何一个城市都要好。要知道，整天对着多汁牧草数牛可不是什么轻松日子——我十岁以前就是这样。”

“法国人？”我随便猜道。

“算是半个吧。我母亲是西班牙人，有一点拉丁血统的那种，我父亲说我婴儿时期皮肤发黄，像个印第安人。”他聊了一下头发，右手的纹身一闪而过。我笑了出来，“难怪西班牙语课你从来也不听。”

他耸了耸肩，“相信我，伙计，公立学校里的外语课从来都是徒有虚表的，他们从不教你一些实际的玩意。我很久没用过西班牙语，要知道，它和法语几乎碰不到边儿。我前些天还在想某些单词的读法。”

“说一个听听？”

他说了一句，有卷舌音，我基本没听清。

“什么意思？”

他大笑起来，“‘我操’。”

“有道理，学校真的学不出这样的词语。有时脏话确实要使用许多。”我推了推眼镜。

他的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠。我才观察到他的瞳孔是紫色的，挺浅的颜色，不仔细看是混为一谈的浅蓝，在光线照在眼珠上时才能看到泛着点紫色光泽的的颜色，他的眼睛显得格外纯净，睫毛是深金色的，眉毛淡而细长。“嘿，我一直以为你会一直保持下去小少爷般的形象。事实也不过如此。”他说，“其实我并不在意哈利波特这个称呼，尽管这儿的人们似乎都这样喊你。”

“你一定没看过小说。”我说道。

“是呀，系列书籍恶心至极。”他用手指扶着额头。“你叫什么名字？”

“亚瑟·柯克兰。”我直接地回答了。

“弗朗西斯。”那个声音继续说，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。也许还有许许多多教名。”

我正准备说些什么，赛琳娜那个婊子从教室门口走了进来。

我现在回想起来，我和弗朗西斯之间的感情更像是一种难民之间相互的依赖。我们奇迹般地有着相似的家庭。他告诉我，他的父亲是个管矿的酒鬼，每个月固定的几天喝得酩酊大醉，神志不清。如果他碰巧没有把门锁好的话，他的父亲便冲进他的房间，把他身上什么地方的骨头打断。这样的行为令人费解，可弗朗西斯似乎已经习惯。他形容他的父亲对暴力上瘾，本质上是个好人，但是够蠢，只能够通过这样最简单的方式发泄。弗朗西斯吸烟，但很少喝酒。他不想成为他父亲那副模样，轻微的醉意有利于身体健康。我只见过他的父亲一回——是个瘦小却结实的男人，像跟金属丝一样；五官标致，眼睛却被酒精弄成了长久的通红，精神高度紧张。弗朗西斯想不起来他的母亲长什么样，这个家庭成员的概念无关紧要。我告诉他我的母亲刚刚死去半年，他“哇”了一声，然后说：

“你将要面对的死人多了去了。”

这话自相矛盾。我说：“滚蛋。别装出一副你什么都懂的样子。”

他笑了出来，他非常喜欢看我微微生气的样子。他伸出手指，在我的太阳穴上轻轻地弹了一下。我知道那个手势的意思，是在说“白痴。”

认识弗朗西斯之前，我以为我在伦敦认识的那些小孩算得上久经世故——他们刚出生就和贵族皇室挂的上边，有的贵族现在过得穷困潦倒，他们可不然。他们在海外生活过，会三四种语言，每逢过节都和家人一起去太平洋的小岛上乘着游艇度假。可他们和弗朗西斯比起来似乎还差那么一点。弗朗西斯的父亲因为矿上工作的缘故在世界许多地方奔波，自然而然带上他的儿子。我的朋友像位久经风霜的老船长：吃过木蠹蛾幼虫，得过疟疾，在巴黎贫民区流过浪，去过沙漠，烧过俄罗斯人的小仓库，混进过煤矿旁的国有妓院。他比我大一岁，却早有过性经验。“我的第一个女朋友。”他自豪地伸手，我看到他的手腕上有一块纹身——仿佛是流星图案，黑白星星，拖得很长的星轨，下方有着“Aster”的字样。

“什么意思？”

“星辰，或紫菀。是她的名字。”

“长得如何？”我继续问下去。

“勉勉强强吧，平胸，瘦，二十岁了。第一次的时候我们在一辆车上，她脱掉我的裤子，夸我的活儿不赖，虽然后来她好像不太享受的样子。我也不知道为什么要留下她的名字作纪念。”他低头看着他自己的手，“现在看似乎还行。”

我惊叹一声。他伸出手拍了拍我的头。

整个冬天我们都在一起混了过去，相识同居的男女朋友。快到感恩节的时候，父亲扬言在米高梅的法国餐厅定了一桌浪漫表演，问我去不去。弗朗西斯果断地帮我拒绝了。他听到消息之后就翻了个白眼说：“我敢说那儿的菜不如我自己做的。”父亲和菲利帕下午就出了门，并告诉我他们要享受两天左右的“二人世界”。弗朗西斯来了我的家——好消息总是接连不断的，他的父亲碰巧最近出差，他们家的习俗是不过感恩节。

我和弗朗西斯靠在毯子上看电视，吃着薯片，喝着姜汁汽水，看其他地方的感恩节游行。纽约下着雪。弗朗西斯指着游行的穿着花哨戏服的人说：“他们得不时地扭扭身子，不然屁股都得冻掉。”

我们刚刚吸过可卡因。距离我第一次嗑药刚刚过去两个礼拜，弗朗西斯已经是这方面的老手，他告诉我，刚开始嗑药的人药量不要太猛，先试试可卡因和大麻，毒瘾不会太大，等到一定的时候，再用乙醚胶毒之类；片状的维柯丁和扑热息痛以及不起眼的康定片算得上较高的享受，连续服用完全可以杀死一个毫无抗药性的人。海洛因容易让人失控。我二十五岁之后也很少沾染。

我的汽水加了冰，他的没有。弗朗西斯讨厌一切冰冷的东西。暖气片有些不好使，他觉得家里冷。没过一会儿，他便放下薯片袋子，直直地站了起来。他的裤腿卷起了一小块，小腿上有一些发黄的斑迹。我的腿上也有。校医说是营养不良的标志。他打了一个嗝，摇摇晃晃地推开阳台的门，把泳池的加热器打开，然后又走了回来，他的脖子有一块发红，他轻轻地挠了挠，却把一缕头发卡了进去。

弗朗西斯拿了一块薯片喂给佩奇（我们的狗。“这名字听上去像个女仆。”弗朗西斯评价道，“好像是某个幼教动画片主角的名字？”）。他脱掉了运动外套，开始扭动上身。

“你在热身吗。”我拍拍他的屁股，“我们还没吃饭呢。”

“有道理。”他停了下来，“我本来想去泳池。晚餐我们吃什么？”

父亲临走前在冰箱里留下了素食泡面，一些冷冻的中国饺子，还有一些发霉了的牛肉饼，一只新鲜的烤鸡。我和弗朗西斯都拒绝那些饺子，牛肉饼可以喂给佩奇（它的肠胃好的不得了），这样的话今天的晚餐可以是泡面和烤鸡。

“奇怪的组合名字。”他笑道，“我去加热烤鸡。”

我如果是个女人，也许会选择弗朗西斯这样的人做男友。他的生活技能几乎满点，即便把我们被丢在野外他也能让我们多活几天。他不嗑药的时候脑筋灵活，嗑了药之后的一会儿有些甚至神志不清，半天却能恢复，且干事效率更高。他走进厨房，开了火，又伸出手把头发扎了起来。前额两缕头发扫在耳前，后面的头发绑在一起。

“你这样性感极了。”我口齿不清地说。，我不明白我为什么这么直白的说出了这句话，“你都随身带皮筋吗。”

他没搭理我，一只手插在口袋里，另一只手摆弄着烤鸡上盖着的一层保鲜膜，一边叽里咕噜地唱着法语歌曲。

我闭着眼睛睡了一会儿，七点多准时醒来。和弗朗西斯一起吃完晚饭之后，父亲莫名其妙地打来一通电话，听筒里传来传统歌曲的声音，父亲声音带着些醉意，他很快就要喝高了。我记不清他跟我说了些什么，后来是弗朗西斯把电话一把夺了过去。我忘了，他跟我的父亲处的不错，我的父亲挺喜欢他的。我不知道他们聊了什么。没过一会儿，他便扔了电话，重新坐回来。

电视里吵吵嚷嚷的，上帝啊，有什么能比美国记者更会叽叽喳喳的事物呢？弗朗西斯翻着菲利帕甩在沙发上的一本杂志，一边哼着歌。我却昏昏沉沉地靠在他的边上，用佩奇当枕头。我突然想起了母亲，脑海里浮现了我们曾经在伦敦过感恩节的情景，英国人总是各自过各自的，母亲在那天铺好红色桌布，端上油腻的一盘鸡肉，点一根蜡烛。我们面对面地坐在餐桌两边，蜡烛把空气烧得模糊不清，那片影像里母亲的脸也在上下浮动。我突然有种恶心的感觉，仿佛刚才吃掉发霉的牛肉饼的不是佩奇而是我自己。

“嘿。”弗朗西斯突然说话了。我睁开眼睛,，看见他拿着一支口红正看着我。

“你别动。”我没动，继续在原来的位置靠着。弗朗西斯凑了过来，然后把那支口红对准我的嘴唇的方向。我这个角度清清楚楚地看见他饱满的额头和深色的睫毛。你很难想象睫毛这么长的男人。

我的嘴唇上被涂抹了些什么，像是蜡笔一样，有股巧克力味。想呕吐的感觉更加强烈，我张开嘴唇，与此同时弗朗西斯直起身子，盖上了他手里的那支口红。

“老天，你长得真好看。性感女王。”他笑眯眯地端详着我，“我从前怎么没意识到你这绿眼睛粗眉毛的家伙这么好看呢。”

“滚你妈的。”我骂了一句，可能又骂了几十句。我随手抓起了什么向他扔过去，可能是抱枕，可能是一盒面巾纸，或是佩奇。弗朗西斯躲了过去，他用法语说了一句什么，然后向我扑过来。那时候我早已神志不清，有可能是发没的牛肉饼的缘故，有可能那晚上我嗑高了，我打了他一拳。

他说了一句脏话，然后停下了动作，继续看着我，过了一会儿，他又意味不明地伸出手指，在我的嘴唇边抹了一下。“这样性感多了。”他哈哈大笑，“看上去你的嘴像是被人吻肿了。”

这是我听到的最后一句话。我昏了过去。电视机里循环放着感恩节歌曲，佩奇在我的旁边发出咕噜咕噜的声音。我隐隐约约感觉有人的呼吸撞在我的耳朵上。“该死的弗朗西斯。”我潜意识里说了一句。那个混蛋抱住了我，亲了一下我的耳朵。

醒来的时候是在我的房间，我穿着内裤，上衣被脱得精光。弗朗西斯抱着佩奇睡在我旁边。我看了一眼iPod，现在是凌晨三点。

“醒醒，混蛋。”我推了推弗朗西斯，对方没醒，翻了个身把熟睡的佩奇塞到了我的怀里，我扇了他一巴掌，他终于睁开了眼睛，“嘿，还记得泳池的加热器还是开着的吗。”

他摇摇头，说了一句法语，又点点头。过了一会儿，他突然反应过来，“现在几点了，亚蒂？”

我如实说了出来。他惊呼一声，套了一件衣服快速地翻下床冲到外面。我套了毛衣在身上。我现在神志颇为清醒。走过客厅的时候，那儿看上去颇像一个凶案现场。泳池上飘着热气，荒凉的月光投射在水面上。我们很快脱光衣服，钻进泳池里。

“老天，亚蒂，你昨晚上吐了我一身。”他说。

我摆手，“我吃坏肚子了。”

“唉，你知道，我脱下你的衣服有多么艰难吗。”他叹了一口气，“英国人裤子拉链太紧了。”

我没搭理他。

他看了我一会儿，又笑起来，“亚蒂，你真是个有趣的人，我给你涂的口红还没清理掉呢。”他快速地游过来，手指沾着泳池的水，在我的嘴唇上轻轻抚摸。“你这动作真恶心。”我说。

那晚上着实是个极为美妙又糟糕透顶的晚上，多年以后我想起来那个晚上，总能回忆起新的一些东西。我可能和弗朗西斯还在泳池里打了一架，我把他打得鼻青脸肿。太阳升起来了之后，我用吸尘器仔细清理了客厅。弗朗西斯最后突然在自己口袋里发现了他父亲给的两百美元，我们午饭正正经经地吃了一顿。

一个月后的某一天，我接到了菲利帕的电话，她在电话里说：“你的父亲出了车祸，死了。”

我回到家里之后，菲利帕像具尸体一样的躺在她的床上，家里像来了小偷一样乱七八糟。我用三分钟思考了一下我的去向，我没有任何悲伤，可能会被当成内心冷漠需要被教育的孤儿送进圣帕里斯孤儿院，也可能被重新送到斯科特那里。我翻开了菲利帕的皮包，我知道她没有死，可能只是嗑药嗑昏过去，我需要的只是把她的现金全部拿走，收拾好自己的行李，买一张随便到哪儿的机票。

“亚蒂？”我听见弗朗西斯的声音，他站在卧室的门口。

“你怎么来了，我现在忙着呢。”

“你看上去还行，我放心了。”他故意用这种虚伪的语气说道，“你现在打算去哪儿？”

我摇摇头，“随便去哪儿，也许会到伦敦。”

他没回答我，转头看了看菲利帕：“她死了吗？”

“没有。”

“她看上去不太好。”他说，“我有点同情她。”

“别这样。她不会想养我的，她醒过来发现我还在，并且偷了她的钱，会第一时间打给那些人。”

“我不明白。”

“弗朗西斯。”我看着他的眼睛，“你明白美国孤儿院怎么对待前科不良的孩子，他们用最苛刻的教育方式对他们，不允许他们干出一点点出格的事情。我会被逼疯。我可没有一点亲戚愿意收养我。”

“你还有我呀！”他说。

“你能养我吗？你能作为我的法定监护人送我上学？”我看着他说。他沉默了一会儿，做了一个“投降”的手势。

“你想和我一起走吗？”我又问道。

“去哪儿？我可不想去伦敦。我不想离开美国。”

“还能去哪儿？”

他摸了摸下巴，“我猜——加利福尼亚。那超级暖和。”

“异想天开。”

他骂了脏话，我们随后在菲利帕的房间里吵了半个小时。弗朗西斯最终投降，我们的决定是——我离开这儿，带着现金和护照，我们就此分别。没准我会给他一个联系方式。荒唐极了。

我们吵完之后，弗朗西斯点了一根烟。菲利帕突然张开眼睛，问了一句佩奇在哪儿。我和弗朗西斯没搭理她，她自己翻了一个身，又昏睡过去。

“嘿，看看这个，想试试吗。”弗朗西斯突然对我说。他手里握着一个透明的小药瓶，“柜子里找到的，是些高纯度的好东西。”

我看了一眼。听见他继续说：“菲利帕简直棒极了，这种东西很难搞到。”他的笑容显得有些意味深长，我大概知道那是什么。我的心里隐约燃起一点渴望。“不要。”我说。

“来嘛，这样你会感觉好点。”他一脸担心的看着我，“我觉得你要昏过去了。”

我有一瞬间觉得他在骗我，我会被他揍晕，醒来的时候会出现在什么荒凉的空房子里，被五花大绑。但我太累了，我犹豫地走了过去，如果结局是那样的话，我也无所谓，毕竟我是被弗朗西斯绑架了的。我凑过去，他用一只手指堵住我的鼻孔，“用力吸！”他说，“慢慢地，别呛了。”

一阵愉悦的感觉贯穿了我的全身。我感觉一切都明朗了起来。

“看吧。”他自己也吸了一口，浑身抖了一抖，“棒极了。”

“不错。”

“我开始想把这些卖掉了。能值几千块。”

我看了他一眼。

这感觉真的棒极了。我的心雀跃一样，对一切未来可能发生的可怕事情都充满了期待，我暂时不说明我的未来了。我和弗朗西斯揉着彼此的鼻子，浑身热乎乎的，佩奇不知道什么时候跑了过来，睁大眼睛看着我们。“你要是和我一起来伦敦多好——”我吸了吸鼻子，“我想给你尝尝我母亲做的鳕鱼排。伦敦的生活很清静，混蛋比拉斯维加斯少许多，你可以和我一起住我母亲的旧房子，我有钱，有奖学金——虽然我早就把学校那档子事到天外了。公立学校好得很，我们去哪儿，我认识很多姑娘，他们能帮我们混进去，好极了，没人管我们，想嗑多少嗑多少——我要喝你说的那种伏特加——”

我一生很难有这时候这样健谈，我正准备继续说下去。弗朗西斯突然打断了我，“亚蒂。”他说，我看了他一眼，药丸的作用下我的近视像是突然得到了治愈。我现在看他看的清清楚楚，他的眼睛，他的浅亚麻色的头发，他的嘴唇的纹路，他说话的时候面部肌肉轻微的抖动。我还没回答，他突然伸出手，那个纹身标志一闪而过——接着他捧住我的脸，用力在我的嘴唇上亲了一口。我眨了眨眼，没反应过来，他又抱起佩奇，在它的鼻子上吻了一下。

楼下传来车子按喇叭的声音。“你该上路了。”他把佩奇塞到我怀里，胡乱扔了一些东西在我的背包里。我们对视着，我感觉自己在喘气，我还没有反应过来。

“我想我一辈子会记住你。我要在左手上纹一个‘亚蒂’，也许是一个红唇图案。”他说。

最后的最后——我坐在出租车里。所有的事情还在脑子里横冲直撞，我根本来不及想我下一步该干什么，车子开出去快一英里了，一切仿佛又要循环着在发生一遍——不会的了。我如果刚刚拉了弗朗西斯一把会怎样呢？他可能会欣然钻进车里来。我们会像逃学一样，随便去哪儿，去工地，去郊外，去贫民区，去海滩，去玉米地，去外太空。我关上车门的那一刻就知道，我要是提出来，他一定会大笑着答应。幸好。

我明白的，我们俩都明白。在嗑药状态下我们没有说出那句几乎快要蹦出来的话，我没在家里说出来，没当面说出来，没在车窗边说出来，我们心知肚明这句话的内容——我爱你。

我拉开包的拉链，看见乱七八糟的衣物和装钱的塑料袋上有一张揉烂了的纸条，我不知道这是不是弗朗西斯写的，字母歪歪扭扭，有一股新鲜的奇怪的墨水味儿——

“我会和你白头偕老，只是天各一方。”


End file.
